Don't Believe In Fairytales
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Whistler always said Blade had a problem with bringing in strays. What's another to the group? Lorna was the first, and now this guy is going to become number two. Although, he might cramp her style... She's not going to let that slow her down though when there's plenty of vampires to kill. - Bound to go AU during the events of Blade 2. Scud/OC.


_A/N: I had to. This fandom's starting to become my second home. ;; And Scud is my favorite and I wanted to take a shot at writing a story with an OC since I haven't done that in such a long while. Enjoy._

* * *

Another evening, another hunt in the city. Lorna walked back into the warehouse and shrugged off her jacket, not bothering to unholster her guns or wipe the stray blood from her forehead or neck. Thankfully, the blood hadn't belonged to her and was simply that of a vampire. She sighed and started her way towards her room when she noticed the car parked a little crooked. He was always so specific in parking it perfectly, but this? This was different.

She brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face and was tempted to pull her ponytail out, but she was concerned by the small oddity. What if there had been an attack right here? That could explain why the car was oddly parked.

Creeping over towards the light pouring out from the room, she let a hand rest on the grip of her gun at her thigh – purely incase. Lorna hoped to not need it though…

As she entered the room, he was looming over a body on the table that was used usually for when she made breakfast. "Lorna, get me that garlic," he said rushed, voice demanding.

Her eyes went to the body on the table as she moved to grab the garlic and her stomach dropped. Actually, Lorna almost dropped the container with the essence of garlic all together. "Oh my god. Blade, what…" The body on the table looked like it has been through hell, specifically the stomach. It was as if someone cut at the man until he looked that tattered.

"Don't fucking pass out on me, Lorna!"

She shook her head and handed over the garlic essence, grimacing. "Is he going to be okay?"

"As soon as I close up these wounds. Stop asking question." His tone was clearly showing his irritation.

Lorna just frowned, nodding as she stepped backwards and turned on her heel to step just outside the doorway where she leaned against the wall. A breath later and she was running over a million ways the man would have got those wounds, but her mind went back to one thing – vampires. It was the reason Blade was out anyways, the reason why both of them had been out. Maybe the separate routes really had turned out to be a good choice, she told herself silently. Never mind that though; she should be in there helping Blade out to make sure that guy stayed alive. Making a face, she shifted slightly to peek into the room from over her shoulder. "Do you need help?" It wasn't as if she was squeamish; Lorna just wasn't keen on seeing someone's insides.

"I have it under control. Go check the perimeter. Last thing we fucking need are for one of them to have followed me back here."

She nodded and decided not to bother the Daywalker anymore since he looked so focused. "Okay," Lorna said quietly, pushing away from the wall and pulling out her gun as she headed up the two flights of stairs to the roof to keep an eye on the perimeter for anything lurking in the shadows.

xxxxx

The perimeter check only took a few minutes, but Lorna stayed longer to just enjoy a moment of the silence of the night. She might hate knowing what was out there in the darkness, but she liked it regardless. It was always so peaceful no matter where you were. In the city you'd get to hear the soft sounds of traffic and in the country you could listen to the creatures creaking and croaking. Nothing was better than that to Lorna. She sighed, shifting and getting up from where she had sat herself to stretch upwards before moving back inside through the roof hatch.

Once feet touched down to the floor, she moved down the short hall to her room and opened the door to find someone in her bed. "Uh…" It was the man from earlier, laying on his back and seemingly out cold. Lorna took note that his entire abdomen was wrapped in gauze which was slightly tinted red. Huffing, she turned and walked to the room caddy corner to hers and knocked on the frame of the open door. "Blade?"

He looked up at her, sunglasses now gone and him changed out of the usual gear he donned when hunting vampires yet into something that still looked like he was ready to go beat someone's ass. She crossed her arms in slight annoyance before saying a word. She wanted him to know she was a little irritated with his decision.

"Why is there a stranger in my bed?"

"Because he needs to rest. And I need you to help with him."

"And where should I sleep then?"

"There's a perfectly good chair in your room, isn't there?" His lips quirked into a slight smirk for a moment and Lorna dropped her arms from the folded position at her chest.

"Fine. I'll take tonight and watch him. But tomorrow, if I have to do it again, you're on your own with patrol," she explained as she turned around and went back to her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Lorna didn't bother to glance at the man as she sat down in said chair that Blade had mentioned, trying to make herself as comfortable as one could on metal. It wasn't like she didn't want the guy to heal up or whatever; but why her room? And why him? Blade never brought people back to their place. It was always to the hospital where he would drop them. Unless…he thought this guy might have been turned by the vampire that bit him, if bit at all. She couldn't be sure though; mostly because Lorna decided she wasn't getting up to check this person over. Blade had already done all that. She just had to keep her eyes open and make sure he didn't do anything stupid in the middle of the night.

But that task was going to be easier said than done, she knew, as soon as her eyes slowly started slipping closed.


End file.
